The perimeter of a rectangular garden is 60 feet. If the length of the field is twice the width, what is the area of the field, in square feet?
Solution: If the length is $l$ and the width is $w$, then the perimeter is $2l+2w$. We can set up the equations $2l+2w=60 \Rightarrow l+w=30$ and $l=2w$. Now we substitute $l$ in terms of $w$ into the first equation and get $l+w=2w+w=30$, so $w=10$ and $l=2(10)=20$. That means the area of the rectangular garden is $lw=20(10)=\boxed{200}$ square feet.